


I'll Teach You

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Praise Kink, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Pastel Dan and punk Phil are in high school. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Kudos: 25





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastel Dan gets a hand job from punk Phil under the desk in class. Then they have sex.

No matter what class they were in, Dan and Phil always ended up next to each other. And they had every class together. Dan hated it because the annoying punk Phil was always teasing him, knowing that Dan had a massive crush on him. Phil loved it because he had a massive crush on the pastel flower-boy Dan and he secretly bribed the teachers to put them together, not that he'd ever admit that.

They were in Chemistry, their final class before lunch; Phil had been teasing Dan mercilessly since school started, and Dan was painfully hard in his tight lavender jeans. Thankfully his white sweater was long enough to cover the obvious bulge, but Phil seemed to know.

"Are you having problems Danny?" he whispered in Dan's ear, causing the other boy to shrink away.

"Nope I'm doing just dandy." Dan pulled at the hem of his sweater, covering himself even more.

"Are you sure?" Phil whispered as he placed his hand on Dan's thigh, inching it up slowly. "I think you might have a little problem I can help you with." His hand moved under Dan's sweater, running slowly over the bulge in his pants. Dan barely held back his moan.

"Phil-" Dan had no idea why Phil was doing this but he had zero problems with it. God knows he'd masturbated to the thought of this enough.

"Did you think I was teasing you for no reason? I've been waiting for this all morning." Phil unbuttoned Dan's jeans with one hand, pulling down the zipper.

Dan gasped as Phil reached inside his lace underwear, covering it up with a cough. He wanted to stop Phil but he also didn't. His eyes fluttered shut as Phil began moving his hand, slowly trailing his fingers over Dan's length.

"Do you like that?" Phil brushed his thumb over Dan's slit and Dan bit his lip hard to keep from moaning.

"Y-yes."

"Well you can't be so obvious about it baby. Do you want everyone to know what I'm doing back here? Mr. Adams can see us you know."

Dan did want them to know, but that small part of him was overruled by the part that didn't want to get kicked out of school. He sat up straighter and tried hard to pay attention to the lesson as Phil's hand began to move quicker- he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and began chewing on his pencil instead to keep quiet.

Phil smiled to himself as Dan tried hard to cover up his moans, he could still faintly hear them as he kept up his pace, managing to take notes with his free hand.

"Phil I'm gonna cum," Dan mumbled, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the desk.

"Go ahead baby," Phil slowed his movements, rubbing his thumb over Dan's slit. Dan came, grabbing Phil's arm hard, moaning around his pencil loud enough for the girl at the table next to them to look. She made eye contact with Phil for a second before blushing and looking away. Phil managed to catch most of it, carefully removing his hand from Dan's pants. Looking into Dan's eyes, he licked his hand clean.

Dan blushed deep red, looking away quickly, focusing hard on the question on the board.

"Thanks baby," Phil zipped and buttoned Dan's jeans.

"N-no problem," Dan managed, his voice cracking. He was breathing hard and he tried to get it back to normal. Phil chuckled and resumed taking notes like nothing had happened, but he kept a hand on Dan's leg.

The bell finally rang, and Dan jumped up, wanting a quick escape, but Phil grabbed his arm.

"Meet me in the bathroom on the third floor," Phil whispered. "If you want to."

Dan really wanted to.

As Dan walked up the stairs to meet Phil he realized why he had picked the third floor bathroom as students and teachers streamed past him to the lower floor to the cafeteria for lunch. The floor would be empty. No one to hear them.

He paused as he approached the door to the bathroom, nervously running a hand through his curly hair. He didn't know what Phil was planning to do to him. He had a good idea, but what if he was wrong and Phil was actually playing some awful prank on him. He hadn't exactly kept his crush a secret... This was probably just another opportunity to make fun of him just like everyone else. But Phil had never made fun of him like the rest... Maybe Phil did want to... God he wanted it so bad.

He slowly opened the door, Phil was leaning against the sink, smoking. "I thought you'd stood me up," he dropped the cigarette and crushed it with his foot. "I would've been very upset if you'd left me here all alone."

"Well I didn't." Dan's throat was dry and his stomach was filled with butterflies. Phil looked even better than usual, he was wearing his eyeliner and his shirt was ripped at the bottom, revealing his toned stomach and a dark trail of hair...

"Yes I see." Phil advanced toward him, Dan backed into the wall. Phil chuckled and put his hands on either side of Dan. "Are you scared of me Dan?"

"N-no. Why would I be scared of you?" Dan looked up into Phil's icy blue eyes, shivering as he thought of everything Phil could do to him right now with no one to hear them.

"I have you all to myself for the next hour. There are so many things I could do to you. So many thing I want to do to you." Phil's hands moved to rest on Dan's hips, pinning the boy against the wall and grinding into him. Dan moaned loudly, pushing against Phil's hands to get more friction. He could already feel how hard Phil was through his jeans.

Dan pulled Phil's face down, locking their lips, opening his mouth for Phil who eagerly accepted the invitation, his tongue tangling with Dan's. Phil's hands moved under Dan's sweater, thumbs circling Dan's nipples. Dan moaned in his mouth, breaking their kiss to pull his sweater off.

"You're so beautiful," Phil muttered, kissing Dan's neck, biting and sucking, leaving a hickey.

"Phil!" He pushed him off, running to the mirror, "How am I supposed to cover this up?"

Phil stood behind Dan, examining his work, "You're not. I want everyone to know you're mine."

Dan narrowed his eyes, turning to face Phil, "Okay then." He pulled Phil into another kiss, this time it was him leaving the hickey. "Now everyone can know that you're mine."

"Whatever you want baby." Phil kissed Dan again, gently biting his lip, "But you're going to pay for that later."

Dan whimpered thinking about what Phil would do to punish him. Phil smirked and grabbed Dan's ass, grinding against him again. He pushed Dan into the wall again, undoing Dan's jeans and pulling the down, getting and even better view of Dan's pink lace panties. He chuckled, his breath hot on Dan's erection, "Those are really hot baby."

"Thank-" Dan gasped and almost collapsed as Phil pushed aside the lace and took him into his mouth. He buried one hand in Phil's hair, his eyes closed as Phil bobbed his head. Phil pulled away after a minute, wiping his mouth. He pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pocket, quickly covering his fingers.

He circled his fingers around Dan's hole before entering one, entering another quickly and scissoring them.

"Hurry up," Dan whined. Phil took his time entering a third finger, moving slowly. Dan groaned and pushed against Phil's fingers, desperate for more; Phil hit his prostate and Dan let out a moan. Phil quickly removed his fingers, wiping his fingers off before pulling his jeans down, rolling on a condom and coating it with lube. He moved Dan, bending him over a sink facing the mirror where Dan could see himself.

"I want you to watch yourself." Phil pushed aside Dan's panties and slowly entered, pulling Dan's hips against his, pausing for only a second to let Dan adjust. He moved quickly, using the sink for balance, the only sound in the room the sound of his pants and Dan's quiet moans.

Dan's knuckles were white as he gripped the side of the sink, watching himself rock back on Phil in the mirror, the look of lust in Phil's eyes mirrored in his, turning him on even more. Phil hit his prostate, Dan moaned loudly, watching himself slowly come undone as Phil hit that spot with each thrust.

"I'm close," he managed to say, feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach.

"Watch yourself," Phil said, beginning to stroke Dan's length in rhythm with his thrusts, close himself.

Dan watched his eyes glaze over and he shuddered as he came on the floor. Phil continued to thrust into him, he came quickly watching Dan, riding out his orgasm before pulling out.

"You okay baby?"

"Better than okay." Dan stood up from where he'd collapsed against the sink, turning to face Phil. "You know, you're going to need those notes you missed in Chemistry. My parents are gone tonight, you could come over and copy them."

"I think I will. I'm very concerned about my Chemistry grade."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil defends Dan when the jocks corner him. Then they have sex.

Dan hurriedly dressed, leaving Phil in the bathroom and rejoining his friends in the cafeteria after a stop in a different bathroom to make sure he didn't look like he'd just had sex. No matter how he positioned his sweater, he couldn't get it to cover up the mark Phil had made. But he had to admit he liked the way the purple bruise looked on his skin.

"Hey," he greeted his table, sliding into his seat.

"Hey," PJ greeted him. "Where were you? You missed almost all hour-" His eyes locked on the hickey and he smirked, "You hooked up with someone didn't you?"

"What?! No why would I-"

Of course, Phil chose that time to walk in, banging open both of the metal doors to the cafeteria. Dan couldn't help but look for the mark he'd left and there it was, in plain sight. Phil sat down at his own table, he saw Dan staring and winked at him.

"Oh. My. God. Daniel James Howell did you hook up with Phil Lester?"

"Psh no. Why would you think that?" Dan quickly turned away from where Phil was, meeting PJ's intense stare.

PJ raised his eyebrows, "Really Dan? How dumb do you think I am?"

He didn't answer, instead staring at his hands, hiding them in his sleeves. He was saved when the bell rang, he rushed out without even speaking to Louise or Chris. Dan made it halfway to his Maths class before he was cornered by half the football team.

The captain stood in front of him, leering down "Where'd you get that hickey Howell? I don't suppose you could've done it to yourself... Did you convince your friend PJ to do it?"

"No," Dan mumbled, looking for any way away from the situation.

"Well who did it then? We wanna know what idiot is blind enough to find you attractive so we can knock some sense into him."

They obviously hadn't seen the mark on Phil, and Dan wasn't about to tell them. "No one."

"You're lying." The captain moved forward threateningly, Dan stepped back until he hit the wall.

"P-prove it."

"Oh that's it you little shit. You're going to tell us who gave you the hickey," he pulled Dan forward by his sweater. "Or I'm going to make you regret it."

"No need." Phil appeared, having come looking for Dan when he didn't see him in class. "I did." His eyes were glinting in a way that scared Dan.

"Well-" the captain hurriedly released Dan.

"Well what?" Phil's voice was pure venom.

"I-"

"He'd like to knock some sense into you for finding me attractive," Dan answered for him.

"Mmm."

The captain moved to grab Dan and Phil was on him in a second, his first punch hitting him in his stomach, his second breaking his nose- blood spurted out, some getting on Dan's sweater, but he was too stunned to move. The captain collapsed on the ground, holding his nose, and the rest of the team bolted, leaving Phil to glare at the wounded boy.

"Picking on Dan because he got lucky? That's low even for you." He grabbed Dan's hand, "Let's go baby." Dan followed Phil in stunned silence, not believing what he had just witnessed. Phil led him out a back door to his motorcycle, easily mounting it before beconing Dan on. Dan nervously straddled the bike, holding onto Phil to keep steady.

"You have to hold tighter or you'll fall." Phil grabbed Dan's arms, pulling him up where his chest was pressed against his back, "Hold tight, I'll get you home."

Dan didn't know how Phil got his address, he'd have to ask that later. He stayed silent on the ride, watching the scenery fly by, letting the wind mess up his hair. He mumbled a "Shit." when he saw his mom's car in the driveway.

Phil turned off the bike in his driveway, getting off before helping Dan, "Do you want me to leave?"

Dan could see that he didn't, "No. Just say that I got sick and you brought me home." He leaned on Phil, holding his stomach like he was in pain. They slowly walked into his house, Dan's mom was in the kitchen and she dropped the book she was reading when she saw Dan.

"Oh my god baby are you okay?" She ran over, holding Dan's face, checking his forehead for a temperature.

"I'm fine mom," Dan pushed her off. "I've just got a bad stomachache. Phil brought me home."

Dan's mom eyed Phil, taking in his tattoos and the hickey on his neck, thankfully Phil had his arm around Dan's neck in a way that covered his. "I see."

"We're going upstairs. Can Phil stay while you're gone just in case I get bad again?"

"I guess." She gave Phil a last look before going back to the kitchen, "But remember you can call us if you need anything."

"Yep I will." Dan practically pulled Phil up the stairs and into his bedroom, closing and locking the door.

He was on Phil instantly, kissing him almost violently. Phil went with it, moving his lips with Dan's, grabbing his hips. Dan pushed Phil onto the bed, straddling him and kissing him. Phil gently pushed him off, much to his surprise.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Phil grabbed Dan's hands, playing with them, not making eye contact. "I might've got a bit angry back there. Have they done that before?"

"Well yeah..." This time it was Dan looking away, cheeks burning.

"I'm so sorry baby. It will never happen again. I'll make sure of it." He looked at the red spots on Dan's sweater and smirked, "I think they'll leave you alone for a while."

"You don't have to protect me Phil I can take care of myself-"

"If I hadn't come looking for you they would've hurt you." Dan looked away. Phil kissed Dan's hands, "What time are your parents leaving?"

"In like an hour."

"Can you wait?"

"No."

"Me either." Phil rolled to straddle Dan, rejoining their lips in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue, grinding into him hard.

"Fuck," Dan gasped, coming up for air.

"That's what we're about to do baby," Phil unzipped his jeans. "Unless you don't want to."

"No I want to please."

"Good," Phil kicked off his jeans, pulling his boxers off too before working on Dan's skintight jeans. He pulled Dan's sweater over his head, throwing it on the flirt with the rest f their clothes. "I really like these," Phil mumbled as he traced a finger over Dan's lace panties.

"Just wait until you see the rest."

"I'm very excited." Phil began mouthing Dan through the fabric, "I suppose you've got lube somewhere?"

Dan nodded feverishly, "Top drawer of my dresser, under the purple pair."

Phil jumped up, opening Dan's underwear drawer, taking a moment to appreciate all the lace and thongs before grabbing the lube. "You'll have to model those for me sometime," he muttered as he pulled Dan's underwear off.

"Any time."

Phil coated his fingers with lube, entering two at once since it hadn't been that long since the last time. He scissored them quickly, searching for that sweet spot. He entered a third finger, Dan already moaning, and found his prostate, clamping his free hand over Dan's mouth.

"Gotta be quiet baby, unless you want your mom to hear. And then I would have to leave and you'd be on your own to deal with this," Phil removed his fingers, wiping off the extra lube and stroking Dan's length. Dan moaned against his hand. "You just can't be quiet can you? If we were at my place I would have you gagged right now, but we aren't, so you'll have to hold it in."

He removed his hand from over Dan's mouth, rolling on the extra condom he had and coating it with lube. "Quiet," he warned again as he lined up. He entered slowly, watching Dan struggle to keep quiet before biting his own hand. When he had bottomed out, he leaned in to kiss Dan, keeping his moans mostly silent as he began thrusting quickly. He built up his speed, Dan's arms wrapped around him, long nails leaving red trails down his back.

Phil hit Dan's prostate and Dan bucked into him, his nails digging hard into Phil's shoulders. Phil began hitting that spot with each thrust, Dan was a mess, he could barely even kiss Phil.

"C-close," Dan managed against Phil's lips and Phil began slowing, taking his time and hitting every sweet spot. His lips left Dan's, trailing sloppy kisses to his neck where he kissed the hickey he'd left, making another one just under it, then another, then another until Dan's neck was covered in purple blotches and he finally came with a loud moan, clenching around Phil, making him cum.

"Dan? Are you all right?" Dan's mom rushed upstairs after hearing the moan, trying to open Dan's door and finding it was locked.

"I-I'm fine," Dan managed while Phil was still thrusting into him, riding out his orgasm. "I just... Had a bad pain for a second."

"Okay sweetie. I'm downstairs if you need something."

Dan pulled Phil down, roughly biting his neck, "I'm going to have to wear a turtleneck for a week you asshole."

"Don't. Let everyone know you're mine."


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has Dan dress up for him while he goes to get some 'supplies'. Then they have sex.

They cleaned themselves up and Dan changed into a clean sweater and jeans before laying back down with Phil, who had put only his jeans back on. Dan dozed off in Phil's arms, tracing the tattoos on his chest before falling asleep. Phil gently nudged him awake when his parents called that they were leaving for work. Dan shouted a "Goodbye" through his bedroom door so they wouldn't see all the marks on his neck.

"We'll be home in the morning! Be good Dan, and if you need anything call us! Food's in the fridge!"

"Okay, love you!" Dan called and as soon as he heard the door close, he was on Phil. Dan straddled him, kissing Phil's neck and grinding against him.

"Eager aren't we?" Phil chuckled, grabbing Dan's hips.

"Shut up," Dan muttered against Phil's lips.

"You don't get to tell me what to do Howell." Phil flipped Dan, straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, "I'm in charge."

Dan's cock twitched in his jeans that had become way too tight, "Yes sir."

"Good boy." Phil kissed Dan's neck, his free hand massaging Dan's bulge, "I'm going to go home and get some things. Put something pretty on for me." Phil pulled away abruptly, leaving Dan whining, "And don't touch yourself." Phil grabbed his shirt from the floor, putting it on as he walked out of the room, "Be right back."

Dan watched Phil walk away, listening for the front door to close before finally getting out of bed. He was painfully hard. It was all he could think about and his jeans weren't helping, with every movement the denim rubbed against his aching cock. He pulled them off, whimpering at the loss of contact, but relieved. Phil would've been pissed if he'd returned and found that Dan had cum just from the friction in his jeans... But how would Phil punish him?

Dan dismissed the thoughts from his mind, now was not the time to piss off Phil. He hadn't even done as he had been told, and he had no idea when Phil would return. He quickly pulled off his jeans and underwear, leaving on his pink sweater. He took almost five minutes before finally picking out what he wanted: white lace panties and white thigh highs with pink bows at the top.

He settled himself on the bed, watching the door eagerly. Time ticked by slowly and he couldn't ignore his need. He laid back, staring at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Phil was on top of him, cuffing him to his bed, "Bad boys get punished," Phil growls in Dan's ear. Dan bucks his hips, trying to get friction and Phil roughly grabs them, shoving him down onto the bed, "Do you wanna cum baby?" Phil asks, as if it's actually a question.

"Please," Dan moans.

Dan snuck a hand into his panties, softly running his fingers over his cock. He was dripping precum, it was soaking into the lace and coating his fingers. "Phil please," he whimpered.

"I told you not to touch yourself." Phil dropped his bag on the floor and was on the bed before Dan could react. He straddled Dan, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. "You just don't listen do you?"

"No sir. I'm sorry." Phil's voice was turning Dan on even and he moaned when Phil pushed his hips down.

"You've been bad. Do you know what happens to bad boys?"

"They get punished."

"Very good." Phil leaned down to kiss Dan's neck, sucking more purple marks on the sensitive skin as Dan moaned beneath him. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Phil abruptly pulled off, leaving Dan on the bed and grabbing his bag. He pulled out silk ties, asking permission before tying Dan's hands behind him, positioning Dan on his knees on the middle of the bed.

"Phil," Dan whined, rolling his hips trying to get any sort of friction. "Please."

"Please what?" Phil pulled off his shirt and shimmied out of his jeans, leaving his boxers on as he crawled back into the bed.

"Please fuck me. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Phil chuckled, getting close to Dan to whisper in his ear, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

One of Phil's hands held Dan's hip as he kissed down Dan's jaw, "How can I resist such a tempting offer?" Phil pulled off his boxers, sitting back against the headboard. "You're going to ride me."

Dan liked Phil's punishment.

"And you're not allowed to cum until after I do."

Never mind.

Phil grabbed the lube and coated his length before guiding Dan to his lap. Phil pulled the lace panties aside and Dan lowered himself until Phil bottomed out, only allowed a second of rest before Phil was lifting him up again. "Come on baby. Take your punishment like a good boy."

Dan whined as his words, beginning to move and trying not to hit his prostate. Phil held Dan's waist, balancing him since his hands were tied behind his back.

"You look so good baby all dressed up for me." Dan whined at Phil's words, moving faster. "Do you like that? Me telling you how good you are? You're riding me so well. Doing such a good job baby." Phil groaned and let his head fall back, watching Dan from half-lidded eyes. One hand left Dan's waist and slipped into Dan's panties, running his fingers over Dan's length before beginning to pump it in rhythm with Dan's movements.

"No," Dan whined, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold it in. "I can't hold it Sir."

"Well then you'd better get me off faster baby."

Dan whined and bit his lip but moved faster. Phil kept up the pace, with each stroke he ran his thumb over Dan's slit, watching the boy slowly come undone against his will. Dan's hair was curling with sweat, his face was red, eyes glassy and blissed out as he bounced on Phil's lap.

"P-Phil!" Dan hit his prostate and came on Phil's hand and his panties, collapsing onto Phil.

Phil held himself together, almost coming as he felt Dan clench around him. He let Dan rest for a second before pulling him up, "You're not done yet baby boy." Phil lifted Dan's chin, making Dan look him in his eyes, "I'm not done yet. Keep going."

Dan whimpered but began moving again, moaning brokenly every time he hit his sensitive prostate. Phil was getting off just on the sounds Dan made, the way he kept going even when he was spent just because Phil told him to. "You're doing so baby. Riding me so good."

"Thank you Sir." Phil came at Dan's words, filling Dan and letting the boy collapse on his chest as he untied his hands.

"You did so good baby," Phil mumbled into Dan's neck as he rubbed Dan's hands to make sure they still had feeling. "I'm so proud of you baby." Phil rolled into his side and gently pulled out, wincing as Dan whimpered in pain. "So proud."

Dan pulled Phil close to him as his eyes fluttered shut, "Thank you."


End file.
